


the story of derek and stiles

by sterek_puppypiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: After Season 3B, Cannon, F/F, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, allison erica boyd cora all still there get over it, astablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek_puppypiles/pseuds/sterek_puppypiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the pack are relaxing in Derek's loft when Cora asks to here the story of how Derek and stiles met but everyone gets a shock from the resident sourwolf when he gives them all more then they bargained for</p>
            </blockquote>





	the story of derek and stiles

**Author's Note:**

> ok first fic I love to write my ideas down and this was one of them I am open to mild criticism but only if you are giving me advice on how to improve ok so Allison Boyd Cora and Erica are all alive and there so suck it up also malia is there also so my only words of advice don't like it leave

The pack are sitting in Derek’s loft after defeating yet another evil supernatural creature that didn’t get the program that beacon hills was out of bounds. Scott and Allison are curled up in the armchair..... after almost losing her both of them realised that they couldn’t live without each other, Isaac was completely fine with that since he and Danny were now lying on the floor cuddled up against each other under their feet. Boyd, Erica, Cora and Malia were sitting on the couch the trio who had become close after the alpha pack fiasco had welcomed Malia in with open arms; Cora however was completely smitten much to the packs delights.

Jackson who had returned for the summer was sitting on the opposite end of the couch from Lydia both pointedly was avoiding each other’s eyes by staring at the TV. Derek and stiles who were the most surprising couple to come out of these events were sitting together on the love seat tangled together in such a way it was difficult to tell where one started and the other ended, trading sweet words, hidden smiles and light kisses not paying any attention to anyone around them until Cora turned the TV off and turned to face the duo “ok so since I haven’t been around long do you guys want to tell me how you two wickedly adorable people met”.

every single person of the pack excluding Scott who believed he knew the story sat up looking a lot like exited puppies. Stiles smiled and placed one small kiss to Derek’s lips before Turing to face the pack “ok” he began “so me and Scott were 16 and one night we were looking for a dead body” every except for Scott who smirked screamed “a dead what” rolling his eyes he continued “yes a dead body anyway and Scott dropped his inhaler got bitten by creepy uncle peter and whatever so we went back for it the next day and ran into the lovely resident sour wolf” he said patting Derek on the cheek.

Unlike everyone who was smiling Derek had a frown on his face “that wasn’t the first time we met stiles, shore it was the first time I met Scott not you” everyone was now looking at Derek in interest “so if it wasn’t the first time you met when was” Scott asked looking like the confused puppy he was. Smiling at the deep in thought look on stiles face he said “the first time I met stiles he was five and me and Laura were at a page for your thoughts and stiles was trying to reach the harry potter book but couldn’t so I got it down for him” gasping stiles turned to Derek “ I thanked you by giving you a hug and said you were a superhero to be able to reach it then my mom came over and Laura thought that I was adorable because I called you my new best friend.

Scott let out a wounded noise whining “I’m your best friend” stiles rolled his eyes “your my brother Scott Derek is my best friend” he said leaning in to give Derek another kiss. Cora had a small smile as she watched the big brother she thought she had lost and how happy he looked wrapped around the young hyperactive teen looking at him with a fond expression full of love. The rest of the pack had turned the TV back on and had gone back to watching supernatural when she saw Derek lean into stiles ear and whisper "I love you" stiles looked at Derek in shock before throwing himself forwards to end up straddling him kissing him with everything he had pulling away for air stiles panted "god Derek I love you so much". and Cora looked around at the pack couples knowing that Derek and stiles were the happiest of them all and looking at malia who was tucked up against her she could only wish to ever be as happy as her big brother.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so im aware that the ending sucked but I ran out of things to write  
> this has also now been edited as of the 8/10/14


End file.
